Beautiful  Misty's POV
by chocogreen
Summary: Egoshipping Oneshot: Misty comes back from a party when she gets saved by Gary, what will happen next?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade.******

**Egoshipping: oneshot: Misty's P.O.V.:******

**Misty – 18****  
****Gary - 18**

**Beautiful**

"Hey there, pretty lady!" I turned around and couldn't see who was talking to me. I quickened my pace and was cursing myself for not taking my Pokémon with me.

"Hey there, you!" The voice sounded a lot closer and I started to run until I bumped into something that was hard and soft at the same time. I screamed when two hands grabbed my shoulders and I felt the hard, soft thing moving.

"Leave her alone." It was a young male's voice. I looked up and saw the young man, with his dark brown spiked hair. One of his arms took me by my waist and guided me to stand behind him.

"Who do you think you are?" the other man said. I didn't know him but he seemed a bit strange, he sounded drunk.

"Who do I think I am?" the young male said. "Who do you think you are, bugging beautiful woman this late, go home." So the boy thought I was beautiful.

"Listen to me, punk," the man put out a finger and suddenly he fell down to the ground. Two dark red eyes were looking angrily at the man and the round, yellow circles on his body glowed in the dark, it was an Umbreon. The man started to run and I saw that the Pokémon returned into his pokéball.

"Thanks," I whispered and the boy turned around to face me.

"No problem." His hand went through his hair and suddenly I knew who this was.

"Gary? Gary Oak?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look and looked at me with his emerald eyes.

"Misty?" he almost whispered. So, the big egomaniac had saved me, great. I nodded and turned and walked away from him. Somehow it bugged me that he thought I was beautiful. Now he knew that it was me, he wouldn't think that anymore, I was a tomboy to him. Although I was wearing a dress at the moment. I had gone to a water Pokémon congress and there always was a dressing code. Gary somehow seemed to have changed, he was a lot taller and he seemed more mature. But that was probably because I hadn't seen him in five years, he must've been eighteen by now, and not the annoying thirteen-year old I knew.

**The next day at Cerulean gym:**

My sisters had moved out last year so I had the gym all to myself. Sometimes it was a bit lonely but luckily I still had my Pokémon. "Come on Azurill, let's get some breakfast." My Pokémon were always free inside the house and in the gym, they liked it that way and so did I. "Let's make some eggs…" I walked over to the fridge and suddenly the bell rang. "O please, I hope that it isn't a trainer." I looked at my watch while walking to the door and Azurill was following me. "It's only eight o'clock. The gym doesn't open until 11." The bell rang again, this person sure was impatient. "Yeah yeah!" I screamed once I reached the hallway. When I opened the door a boy with brown spiked hair was showing me his back. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking around.

"Gary?" he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Misty."

"What are you doing here?" Maybe that sounded a bit impolite, but I was just surprised to see Gary standing in front of me.

"Uhm, well… Yesterday you suddenly left and I," he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"I thought I would just drop by to see if you were okay, but clearly you are, guess I should go now."

He put his hand into the air and waved at me until Azurill suddenly ran up to him and used his water gun.

"Azurill! What was that for!" I screamed while I ordered him into his pokéball. He didn't like being in there, this would be a great punishment. I ran up to Gary who was soaked from top to bottom and he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Gary! I have no idea why he did that." Gary started to laugh and I gave him a questioning look.

"You got that Azurill from Tracey, didn't you?" I nodded and he continued. "Gramps made me feed the Pokémon from time to time and we became friends. He was always trying to use his water gun on me but he never succeeded and I told him that he never would. Guess I was wrong." I smiled at him and saw the water dripping from his hair and clothes. It was only March, he must've been cold.

"Do you want to come inside? Maybe I'll have some clothes for you, you'll get sick if you keep walking around in that," I said while I pointed to him. He smiled and followed me inside. We walked through the hallway and I was already cursing my Azurill. I would've the clean all over again.

"Here's the bathroom," I said when I opened one of the doors. "You can take a shower if you want too, I'll give you some towels and start looking for some clothes."

"Thanks," he said when I wanted to close the door behind me.

"No problem."

~

After a while I had found some old stuff of my sister's boyfriends that they had left here. They were so alike, they never wore the same clothes more than once. I had found him a jeans and a grey sweater. I couldn't hear any sound coming from the bathroom and I knocked on the door.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

I opened the door and he was standing in front of the mirror, a towel around his waist and one in his hands to dry his hair. His body couldn't be real, could it? He seemed like a god, he was nicely muscled and he had a light tan.

"Misty?" I blinked once and looked to his face again.

"Here are your clothes." I practically threw them to him and ran back outside, my back resting against the door. I wasn't checking out Gary Oak, was I?

~

"Hey Misty, thanks for the clothes." A spoon fell out of my hand when I heard his voice.

"No problem." I smiled at him and looked at my eggs again. "Do you want some too?" He sniffed and a smile appeared on his face.

"I'd love to."

I took out some plates and started to get the table ready when suddenly I felt something nudging my leg. I jumped into the air and saw an Umbreon standing next to me.

"Misty, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous. I hope you don't mind that I let him out of his pokéball?" Gary asked. The dark Pokémon next to me looked into my eyes with a strange look, he must've thought I was crazy.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I put the pan onto the table and Gary was already attacking the food. "Boy, you sure are hungry," I laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said with an apologizing look in his face. "I just woke up and drove here to see if you were okay." Did he really do that?

"Really?" he nodded once and continued eating. I didn't know what to say and I poked my food. "Did you really think I was beautiful or were you just saying things yesterday?" He swallowed his food and looked at me.

"I really did think that, why?"

"I don't know, you're the big Gary Oak. You must have tons of beautiful girls running after you."

He shook his head. "I'm not that Gary anymore, redhead. But you must be still as hot tempered as you used to be."

"I'm not!" I said. He smirked and I knew he was right, I still was a bit hot tempered.

"I like that," he said while he patted his Umbreon on his head.

"What?"

"You, being hot tempered," he answered. His cheeks flushed red and he stood up. "I guess I have to go now." I nodded and he walked towards the door, followed by his Umbreon.

**A few weeks later at the Cerulean Gym:**

"I've gotta go now," I said to my sisters. They said goodbye and I laid down the phone. Today was the masked ball, organized by the Elite Four. All the gym leaders and other important people would be there and I had to go. I wore a sapphire dress, matched with a sapphire mask that had the figure of a Beautifly. This time I took my Vaporeon with me, you never knew if I came across a strange man again.

~

"Would you like to dance, miss?" A young man was standing in front of me in a black costume and he stuck his hand out to me. I nodded once and laid my hand into his.

We danced about half an hour until we went outside. The man was polite, he asked me if I had a good time and if I liked the party. I told him I did and he smiled at me, somehow his smile seemed familiar and so did his voice. Once we were outside we were standing on the balcony. It was a full moon tonight and it lit up the lake beneath us.

"You look beautiful," the man said. I felt my cheeks flush red and he turned around to me, putting his glass of wine at the edge of the balcony. "Tell me your name," he said.

"Misty, Misty Waterflower." He smiled at me. "Good, I had to make sure first." He took off his mask and I saw no one else than Gary Oak standing in front of me. He took off my mask too and looked at me with his emerald eyes.

"You had to make sure before what?" I asked him. He took my head into his hands and I felt his lips upon mine.

"Before this," he whispered into my ear when he let go.

End.


End file.
